Utility companies (“utilities”) have been providing resources, such as electricity, natural gas and water to customers for years. Meters may be used to measure consumption of the resources by the customers. Such meters may be enhanced with additional functionality, such as radio transmission, and may be considered an “endpoint.” These endpoints may then be read remotely by a portable meter reading device. Traditionally, an employee of the utility walks or drives along a route using a portable meter reading device to collect the meter data of meters along the route.
However, closely-grouped endpoints provide a jumble of signals to a portable unit attempting to read information from the endpoints. In particular, two-way communication with a plurality of endpoints remains problematic.